Modern electronic devices typically employ high frequency radio communications, particularly mobile devices. Because human tissue can be negatively impacted (e.g., heated) by strong radiofrequency waves when the tissue is positioned close to a transmitting antenna, various governmental agencies and industry bodies have established standards to limit the radiofrequency (RF) power that is transmitted into human tissue. For example, a Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) test measures the RF power emitted into human tissue that is located in proximity to the RF transmitter. One approach for satisfying such SAR standards involves reducing the RF transmission power when a body (e.g., a human body part) is detected in close proximity to the RF transmitter. However, integrating proximity sensors and circuitry with radio communication components and computing components in the limited real estate of a mobile device is increasingly challenging as mobile devices continue to evolve (e.g., shrink, add functionality, change in certain other industrial design characteristics).